The SFD
by OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: When Robin was forced to work in the SFD in order to save her life, she was less then pleased. The same could be said for Law, a veteran of the organization, who couldn't be bothered to be partnered with a rookie. Needless to say, they were both pleasantly surprised with the outcome... Law x Robin Modern-ish AU


They called them Special Force D. The public feared and worshipped them at the same time. Those who possessed devil abilities. Special people were born with these abilities, and no two were ever alike. Whether it was the ability to transform into an animal or element, turn people to stone, steal one's shadow, or the like, they were fearsome abilities. People weren't allowed to live normal lives unless they received a special collar that would seal their powers, or joined the SFD.

That was why Robin was here, locked inside a cell made of seastone. She had been on the run for nearly twenty years. They finally caught her. The door to her cell opened and a man stepped inside. She silently wondered if he was here to kill her. Alas, that wasn't his intention. The man who's face she couldn't recall told her that it was either an execution or the SFD. She made her decision and within the day they had an outfit and collar for her.

She hadn't expected to be given so much freedom after the fact, though she guessed that the tracker in her collar was enough to dissuade any escape attempts she may have had. The collar was currently suppressing her powers, but she didn't doubt that when she was sent on a mission, it would release.

A man who said they were to be partners from now on, a certain Trafalgar Law, approached her the following evening with their first assignment. Robin couldn't help but notice that having two hateful, quiet people paired together might not have been the best decision. She smirked.

Maybe this would be more fun than she thought.

-The SFD-

Law didn't understand why he had to be paired up with a newbie. This Robin character, despite looking older than himself, hadn't been on a single mission and he had been informed that she had 'joined' just yesterday. So she didn't even have training. He had to question just what went through the minds of the idiots back at central.

Still, he didn't really care. She would get herself killed and blow the mission and then he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. Except she didn't. He found himself barely keeping up with the woman as she stealthy made her way into the enemy base, taking out cameras and guards with her phantom limbs with the efficiency of a pro. He could swear her eyes were laughing at him the entire time.

"When headquarters said that I had a new partner, I expected you to get yourself killed." He said as they finally made it to the control room and went about hacking into the rival country's database. "This is a pleasant surprise, though that does mean I'll be stuck with your company far longer than I would like."

She chuckled under her breath, her fingers gliding over the keys. "I wasn't able to hide from the SFD for twenty years for nothing, after all." She frowned slightly before pulling a chip out and looking at Law. "Shall we go?"

Law nodded and made a room, switching their place with a beacon that would detonate with the switch. The two made it out and the base blew up. He contacted headquarters for a retrieval as he and Robin made their way to the meeting spot.

Law grinned, this might be the first interesting thing he'd done in years.

-The SFD-

Law frowned, she was touching his sword, again. Sure, she wasn't doing anything to it, the damned woman was even cleaning it for him, but he was annoyed nonetheless. He had tried to get it back, but without his abilities, it was proving quite the predicament.

He made a try to grab it, but she pulled back so that his hand grabbed only air. "That's not very nice, Law." He scowled trying, and failing, to grab it again. She chuckled, wiping the blood off of the handle and re-sheathing the blade. She didn't hand it back to him. He lunged towards her, but she just leaned back and used her feet and free hand to roll him over her and behind the couch that she was currently sitting on.

He landed unceremoniously on the ground, face flying into the wall. Her heard her laughter again and a part of him wanted to strangle her while another part glowed at the sound. His anger turning on himself he relinquished the fight and headed for a drink. The loud beep interrupted thoughts and he headed over to their indoor mailbox. They had another mission.

Robin couldn't help the endless amusement given to her by her partner's scowling face. They had been given a 'mission' to attend a pray meant for all the SFD members, though really it was just propaganda for the public to see how enjoyable the SFD was. Law, apparently, didn't like suits very much and was giving the outfit a death glare. She quickly helped him do his tie, since is seemed that he hadn't had much experience before and gave him a smile. "Oh, don't be so pouty! It's a party, enjoy yourself!"

"I don't see how I'm going to enjoy myself in this death suit." He glanced over at Robin's outfit; a long, drank purple dress that fitted her figure perfectly and looked really good on her. And he was stuck in this thing. "Let's just get this over with."

She took his arm and the two started towards the building. Once they were inside, they were greeted by many a people wearing the same collars they had. It was really spectacular to see so many users in one place. Everyone seemed to have the same thoughts and were staying with their partners, looking around the room in awe.

That was until a young, raven-haired boy ran into the room, heading straight for the buffet. "Ace, Sabo, look at all the food!" His smile seemed to stretch beyond the limits of what was normal, but his bubbly personality had Robin thinking it fit him. Two other men raced into the room, one wearing collar, the other not, but both out of breath. They started yelling at him for running away, but their lively attitudes had everyone laughing and the party actually started.

Robin looked over and saw Law smiling at the display. "Oh, I didn't know you could smile, Law." He shot her another glare, but it quickly dissolved back into a smile.

"I did a mission with him once, before his brother Ace joined, and let's say it was the worst two weeks of my life," Even after that declaration, he was smiling, so Robin had the suspicion that he wasn't being completely honest. "Anyway, we're suppose to, like talk to people, right? Or can we just get food and not do that?"

She laughs at his obvious introvert personality and re-grips his arm. "We can do that."

-The SFD-

Law didn't know he would be so scared at seeing another person getting hurt. He thought that, after what's he's been through, and his dealings with Donflamingo, that he would be immune to the pain of others, but as he sat there outside the room when his partner was currently having surgery, he thought differently. What's worse was that it was his fault. He hadn't botched a job in the entire time he had been in the SFD, but somehow he had completely fucked this one up. An enemy troop had snuck in from the area he was supposed to be guarding and was about to stab him in the back when Robin got in the way. It was like Cora-San all over again. Somebody sacrificing their self for his worthless ass.

He stayed there, wallowing in self pity until the doctors had long left and a nurse approached him, saying that Robin had regained consciousness and was fit for visitors. He entered the room with a little too much haste and found the room flooded with people. Luffy, the bumbling idiot, was sitting at the foot of the bed. Law spotted his brothers, Ace and Sabo, along with a few other people, namely Zoro, Sanji, and Brook, who he had met before and a few others he had only seen in passing.

Robin was smiling warmly at them as they all asked her if she was okay, what had happened, and if she was still coming to some gathering Wednesday. Law suddenly felt like he was intrusive and, seeing as he hadn't been noticed yet, he made to leave. "Law." He turned back around and saw the occupants of the room turn to look at him after Robin's cheerful call. "Everyone, this is Trafalgar Law, my partner. Law, this is my crew."

"Crew?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow as the rubber teen nodded enthusiastically, waving his arms around as he explained that everyone in the room, besides his brothers, was a part of his Bandit group. Law didn't question what that was and mutely nodded along, his eyes locked with those of the woman sitting in a hospital bed. They asked if she was alright, if she was in pain, if she was mad, if she didn't trust him as her partner anymore. Hers danced. They calmed his worries, saying yes I'm fine, no I'm not in pain, I'm not mad and of course I trust you. Her hand went to her collarless neck, another smile pulling at her face. A hand morphed out of the wall and keys dropped onto it's fingers. The smile turned into a grin, one that Law couldn't help mirroring.

Her eyes were laughing at him again, but he found himself laughing with her. "We were planning of raising hell tonight. Break out and go somewhere where we don't have to wear these silly collars. You wanna come along?" Robin asked, phantom limb sprouting on Law's shoulder and catching the keys.

He smirked. "Do you even have to ask?"

And raise hell they did. They removed the collars of nearly every individual inside the building and caused a mass break out that would go down in the history books. The Straw Hat gang, as Law learned they were called, made for another country, one that was run by the man known as Whitebeard. They didn't make you wear collars there, Ace assured them of that.

As they waited for the ship to make land, Robin and Law stood near the bow by themselves. Law wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Can I kiss you?" Robin leaned in, giving him his answer. "You know, I've been dying to do that myself."

She laughed. "I guess that makes two of us."

 **Tell me how you liked it! I discovered this pairing a few days ago and decided that I liked it. June 19th is the day where I do a random, unconventional pairing. Last time it was Whitebeard x Tsuru, this time it's Law x Robin. Feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
